


Кто сказал "мяу"

by Bathilda



Series: Кадры [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Компьютер Гарсии, кажется, ожил. Или нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто сказал "мяу"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stowaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489) by [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme). 



> Название:: Кто сказал «мяу»  
> Переводчик: fandom Criminal Minds 2013  
> Бета: Великий конспиратор   
> Оригинал: shinealightonme, «Stowaway», разрешение на перевод получено  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/21489  
> Краткое содержание: Компьютер Гарсии, кажется, ожил. Или нет?

— Мне показалось или твой компьютер и впрямь мяукнул? — недоуменно спросила Джей Джей.

— Показалось, — с виноватым выражением лица ответила Гарсия.

Компьютер снова издал странный звук. Джей Джей повнимательнее посмотрела на нее и заметила стоявшую за ним коробку, накрытую одеялом. Не обращая внимания на протесты Гарсии, девушка подошла к коробке и стащила с нее одеяло.

— Ты принесла на работу котенка? — с равной степенью неодобрения и восхищения спросила она.

\- Я не могу бросить его на целый день одного, Джейджи, он слишком маленький. Клянусь, когда он чуть подрастет, я буду оставлять его дома.

Джей Джей улыбнулась – котенок был просто очаровательным.

— Если Хотч узнает…

— Он не будет против.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Ну, я назвала котенка в его честь.


End file.
